<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say My Name by Treeni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241094">Say My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/pseuds/Treeni'>Treeni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DRLAMP - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/pseuds/Treeni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - Your Soulmate’s name is written on your wrist or palm.</p>
<p>DRLAMP</p>
<p>When people turn 16, the name of their soulmate appears on their palms in black. When a person meets their soulmate and introduces themselves, the mark changes to a color reflecting that person. However, when Janus turned 16 all that appeared was a big black smudge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying soulmate September this year. We'll see how I do.</p>
<p>Edited now, please lemme know if there's any more mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rude to ask, but that hardly ever stopped people from inquiring why Janus didn’t know the name of his soulmate. Everyone knew the name of their soulmates. When you reached the age of 16, it would literally appear across your palm. Janus remembered that year, all of his classmates, one by one coming in with names written across their palms. Some were in fancy script, some in large bubbly fonts, some in absolute chicken scratch. He remembered one person walked in with gloves on because it turned out the name was written in comic sans of all things. Yet, when he walked in with countless people waiting in anticipation for his big birthday reveal, all Janus had to show them was a large, seemingly meaningless black blob on his hand.</p>
<p>No one around him had ever seen anything like it before. The doctors had said it might somehow be linked to his scars, the fire that he barely survived as a kid and wouldn’t have if not for his father’s near-suicidal rescue mission. They both made it out alive, but Janus barely held on at the time. Weeks of hospitalization, monitoring, skin-grafts, and a lot of grief, left a child with scar tissue on the whole left side of his body. He wasn’t teased as much as you’d expect. When he finally returned to the educational grind a big, school-wide assembly was held explaining to the students what happened that ended with him being treated like a hero for some reason. Janus didn’t like the attention at the time, but it had its advantages in the long run. When he didn’t want to participate in gym, he could blame sensitivity and the other students were quick to defend him on it even against the teachers. When his work was late because he took a self-care day, he was never docked the extra time.</p>
<p>However, there were disadvantages too. The sensitivity was something he did actually deal with, especially against the cold or direct sunlight, the scar tissue didn’t handle the exposure well. It seemed that never knowing the identity of his soulmates, if he even had one, was one of them. Just another way he was different than everyone else.</p>
<p>Then again, the black spot might have been the universe sending another a big karmic “fuck you” his way for all of the times he used his scars to play innocent and garner sympathy. After all, it couldn’t have been Janus who pushed the bully jock down the stairs, not Janus. He was practically crippled after all!</p>
<p>That was how people treated him at least, even his parents. Especially his parents. It was a frustratingly fruitless endeavor to try and prove he wasn’t absolutely useless. So he let people think what they were going to think. If everyone wanted to believe he was a fragile snowflake that would fall apart at the slightest touch? Well, it just made easier to get away with things because general perception became his permanent alibi.</p>
<p>Still, when college rolled around, he took the first ticket out to the farthest, decent university that would take him and a distance he went. Between his high grades and essays about the fire, he didn’t receive one rejection letter. Universities really ate up sob stories of grievances that had to be overcome and he certainly had a grievance. Still, he liked to think at least part of it was his own merit, even if it felt like a lie.</p>
<p>Though there were a lot of things he had already given up on in life by age 18, when he had first attended the university, he had let himself be a little bit excited about it. It was a new place with new people, people who didn’t see the kid who almost burned in a house fire, the kid who would never find a soulmate. He had a chance to start over and be more than his circumstances.</p>
<p>Except, he quickly realized it was more of the same. The same infantilizing treatment that was far, far too familiar. He tried layering fabrics, covering up as much of his scars as possible so people wouldn’t notice as much. He already kept them mostly covered anyway to protect against sensitivity, so it wasn’t a huge change. He started wearing gloves, one to hide the scars and the other to hide the mockery of a soul mark. It seemed no matter what he tried though; it made no difference. He couldn’t hide the scars on his face.</p>
<p>So, there he was, nearly finished his freshman year of college, sitting in the library by himself because he refused to repeat his past experiences in being treated as the resident pity-case. If people didn’t want to think of him as an actual person, then he resolved that he didn’t need them. He had settled on the path of becoming a lawyer and honestly it wasn’t like he needed anyone slowing him down anyway. Truly. Friends would just hold him back by taking up valuable studying time anyway. He was fine.</p>
<p>Janus took a sip of bitter coffee to refocus himself as he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. He knew that his course load would most definitely keep him too busy for friends in the future, but the now was a bit of a struggle. He had actually just... run out of assignments to complete and was nearly a month ahead. The professors had laid everything out in the syllabus so it was easy to just work his way through. Sure, when the library started to crowd with procrastinating students scrambling to make the grade, he’d be able to just relax because he’d all but finished his work for the semester. Still, it felt a little hollow. Nearly a month of... basically nothing to do, no one to see, just mindlessly attending classes to be assigned work he’d already completed.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time it happened either; Janus had been miserable toward the end of the previous semester as well after finishing early then too. The last few weeks were basically wretched stagnation that continued through the holidays because he refused to go home over the break. He only started to feel like himself again when the new term started, and he had a whole new set of work to complete.</p>
<p>With a huff, he angrily clicked the e-learning program closed and was left unsatisfied by finality of it. He needed something, like the slam of an old school corded phone to satiate him or maybe he’d just go key some poor sod’s car. The university’s president had a dedicated spot and he’d heard she was a real piece of work. He’d never met her himself, but he’d heard some stories that she was a real Jekyll and Hyde, except the Hyde was her default. Somehow her transition only seemed to magically take place when a camera was pointed in her direction. Speaking of cameras, if he redirected the security camera, he could probably get away with it too. At least it’d be something to do. Plotting through how best to go about it without getting caught, he took a long sip of coffee. It was hot and burned his tongue, but taste-wise it as bitter as his current mood and felt appropriate somehow.</p>
<p>While contemplating if he should raid the library’s staff lounge for sugar (it’s not like they’d do anything about it anyway) a loud noise sounded from his left, immediately grabbing his attention. He realized the almost ‘harump’ like sound was a book hitting the floor. Janus didn’t think too much of it as he involuntarily looked in the direction of the sound’s source. Occasionally falling books were an inevitability in a place that housed so many. However, the person closest to the fallen book caught his attention for more than just a passing glance.</p>
<p>He was tall, lean and muscular and Janus found himself immediately trying to swallow down the gay. It didn’t help that the guy wore low hanging cargo pants with ripped muscle shirt that showed off his midriff. His face was tucked in another book, but Janus could see an odd tuft of silver hair sticking out against a full head of soft dark curls. As he inspected further, he noticed the guy was covered in red splatters of some sort that he sincerely hoped was the ink of a red pen. He had a large smudge of whatever it was up his left bicep. He continued to flip through pages, seemingly at random before haplessly tossing the book onto the floor next to the first and pulling another off the shelf and doing the same.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>This guy was a bastard.</p>
<p>Well, at least that meant Janus’ guilt over staring immediately evaporated.</p>
<p>In fact, Janus just let himself lean back in his chair, coffee in hand and legs crossed as he openly watched the antics taking place in front of him. Other library patrons started to look toward the bastard as well, as the sound of random books hitting the floor continued. Though, while Janus stared in amusement, the others mainly threw looks of annoyance. Not everyone had the leniency of being weeks ahead in their coursework he supposed. As the pile seemed to grow almost endlessly the sound eventually paused as the bastard took longer with the current book in his hands, sifting through it slower than the others until he shut it with a reverberating ‘bang’ no quieter than any of the books falling to the ground were and stuffed it into a backpack that was leaning against the shelves. Now without a blockade in front of the bastard’s face, Janus could see that he was unfortunately handsome. Even from his position a few feet away Janus could see the high cheekbones of an almost sculpted face. It was only ruined slightly by a nearly cartoonish mustache sitting atop a perfect cupid bow. It was almost as if a generic Greek artist carved the guy from straight marble and some teenager vandalized the statue with ratty clothes, an exploding pen, and god-awful facial hair. The lips he was focusing on stretched in a wide grin as Janus looked up to see the bastard wiggling his eyebrows at him. He scoffed in reply and pretended to gag, like he was uninterested.</p>
<p>You know, like a liar.</p>
<p>The bastard still had the audacity to stare his way with a big, wolfish grin and winked as he walked away... and straight into the banister separating the open concept from the lower floor. Tall, dark, and handsome fell across it, bending at the hips like a rag doll. He let out a yelp as the wind was knocked out of him from the railing pushing hard into his stomach and then he started to slide. Janus was running to his aid before he had even realized he had gotten up, his coffee a forgotten puddle on the floor and his cup was still rolling from the impact. The guy had managed to grab hold of the banister with one hand on his way down, but he was left dangling and it wasn’t clear how long he could hold himself there. Janus reached down and secured his grip by wrapping his forearms around the one gripping the banister. There was no way Janus would be able to pull him up on his own, but he could probably hold the position.</p>
<p>“Can you swing?” Janus asked, putting all of his focus and energy in his grip. Don’t let go, don’t let go, don’t let him slip, don’t let go.</p>
<p>Without answering, the guy did a small test swing that had Janus clenching his teeth and tightening his grip to make sure as hell this guy didn’t fall.</p>
<p>“On three then, one, two-” Janus counted and reached further down to lock their elbows straight to make sure this worked. “Three!”</p>
<p>With a strong swing of the hips the dangling stranger arched upward, with Janus using leverage principles from his position above to add the extra oomph needed for the guy to lock his foot underneath the rail and grab hold of the bars with his other hand. Janus let himself be used as a handhold as the stranger crawled over the banister and back onto solid ground. He was reminded of just how unfortunately attractive the guy was a strong hands gripped his shoulders and bright emerald eyes stared down at his own mismatched pair.</p>
<p>“My hero!” The guy yelled and then suddenly foreign lips were pressed against Janus’ own.</p>
<p>The kiss was over as soon as it began, but that didn’t stop Janus from noticing the strange tongue that had traced over his lips before the stranger pulled away.</p>
<p>“Oh! Sorry! Pattycake’s always reminding me to work on my boundaries. I’m supposta try askin’ before I start mackin’ ya know?”</p>
<p>Janus knew... some of those words. To be fair, he wasn’t even sure he was processing the ones he did know, still a little dazed between the guy in front of him nearly falling off the indoor balcony and then the sudden kiss. His first kiss.</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to do that though and it was just nice to be saved for once by someone who wasn’t Roman. No one wants to kiss that ugly mug anyway,” the stranger said before holding out a hand to him. “I’m Remus by the way!”</p>
<p>Janus was about to take his hand and shake it, the way normal people do. He really was. It’s just suddenly he felt something tingling against the skin of his right hand. It felt... intense, but didn’t hurt, like friction without the burn. Automatically glancing at his hand, he could see something glowing through the fabric of his glove. He immediately ripped it off without a second thought and stared down at the bright light carving out a name on his hand in big, electric green letters.</p>
<p>Remus.</p>
<p>Remus apparently found it appropriate to disregard the boundaries advice and stepped into Janus’ personal space, taking the green glowing hand in both of his own, staring down hard at the name that had appeared for a moment. Without warning Remus dropped the hand to move both of his own to Janus’ shoulders, squeezing.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?!” Remus demanded, his hands trembling as if he was holding back a deep will to shake the boy in his grip.</p>
<p>Janus didn’t answer immediately, he just stared back at the emerald eyes in shock while it felt like his stomach was trying to crawl out of his own throat. Taking a couple hurried breaths through his nose as he tried to push back the sheer panic that had overtaken him in this big what the fuck of a situation, he managed to whisper out in more breath than noise, “Janus.”</p>
<p>They both watched in equal astoundment as Remus’ own hand began to glow as a name that was previously scrawled out in inky black redesigned itself into a bright golden yellow. Janus could see that unlike his own hand that now had green letters against a large blob of black, Remus’ was a rainbow of letters in different colors overlapping each other.</p>
<p>Suddenly Remus’ strong hands had scooped him up into a twirl as he yelled, “It’s you!”</p>
<p>Some poor bastard with a cart at the edge of Janus’ vision had the audacity shush them and Janus flipped them the bird. If it were any other situation, he would have taken note of exactly who they were and plotted how best to ruin their life in the most intricate way possible, but he was a little preoccupied at the moment. The fact that they were in the midst of picking up the pile of books Remus left behind didn’t buy them any mercy points either.</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re going to love you!”</p>
<p>With that they were off without warning, Remus’ backpack bouncing with each long stride. Janus wrapped his arms tightly around Remus’ neck, holding on for dear life as the man ran like a bullet out of the library, artfully sidestepping anyone in his way. He was clearly practiced at being a general menace. Why not add kidnapping to the list? Not that Janus really minded the feeling of Remus’ chest pressed against his own.</p>
<p>His soulmate’s chest, Janus had to remind himself as he looked back down at the green letters branded against his hand. He felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>He had a soulmate.</p>
<p>Janus choked back a sudden sob and gave into the absurdity of the situation by letting his head rest against Remus shoulder as he was carted off to who-the-fuck-knows-where. He was half certain this was some surreal dream.</p>
<p>He was half terrified that he would wake up.</p>
<p>Before Janus had really caught up with what was happening or even where he was, he found himself being deposited in a lap of someone who looked just as confused as he felt. At least it was comfortable as arms covered in the fabric of a plush hoodie caught him securely as Remus dropped him without pretense while announcing “Lo, I got your book!”</p>
<p>“What the fuck Rem?” voiced the person he was now being held by.</p>
<p>Janus looked up to survey the area. He began internally panicking to find five very attractive boys suddenly looking in his direction. This had to be a dream. He’d wake up and there would be no harem and definitely no soulmate mark beyond the black blob he’s known since he got the damn thing. The chest he was pressed against let out a huff and Janus had to lean backwards a bit to see a scowl aimed in Remus’ direction. Scowl or no, the face was beautiful. Dark eye shadow and long bangs that couldn’t quite obscure the stunning amethyst eyes.</p>
<p>“I see you checked out more than just a textbook from the library Remus,” said the one apparently called Lo. Even from his strange position Janus could tell that Lo was sat with straight posture, but somehow seemed relaxed. He had sharp, angular features, a pointy nose, and a strong jawline. Thick, black framed glasses did nothing to hide the picturesque looks of a truly symmetrical face. Lo looked unphased by Janus’ sudden presence, especially compared to the others as he accepted the textbook Remus offered him without so much as an eyebrow-raise.</p>
<p>“Cute right?” He asked, tossing his arms around another boy in the group who was staring at Remus with a frown. He was unbearably cute in a cyan polo with extra floofy hair and a splattering of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. “He saved me from falling off the banister Patty!”</p>
<p>“Again Remus?” Groaned the last boy of the group and glancing in his direction left Janus wondering if he’d even be able to speak if he wanted to. He looked like Remus. He was a little less lanky, a little more top heavy with more defined arms and shoulders especially. There was no cartoonish mustache on this one.</p>
<p>Janus’ mouth had gone dry. There was too much attractive surrounding him.</p>
<p>He couldn’t swallow down the gay anymore.</p>
<p>The unnamed one who looked like Remus and apparently had the same lack of personal space suddenly took his hand and pulled him into a standing position before dropping to his knee and bowing deeply like a god damn fairy tale prince, without letting go of Janus’ gloveless hand.</p>
<p>“You have my deepest gratitude for saving my brother. I, Roman Royal, am in your debt.”</p>
<p>Janus was going to tell him to get the fuck off the ground and stop being so god damn cliche and charming and adorable because guys like that didn’t exist in the real world, but then both he and prince charming were left awestruck as they watched Janus’ hand start to glow again. Because of course it did.</p>
<p>“Whoops! Did I forget to mention my last soulmate mark changed?” Remus asked before cackling as he sprawled his legs across the lap that Janus had vacated.</p>
<p>“Wait, he’s-!” The hooded one exclaimed underneath Remus’ legs.</p>
<p>“Yep!” Remus said cheerfully, popping the ‘p’ sound.</p>
<p>Janus didn’t even realize he was crying until the goddamn prince charming, his soulmate, Roman reached out and gently wiped the tears away with a softness that matched every fucking YA novel love interest ever.</p>
<p>His chin was titled up to stare into ruby eyes, only to find that Roman was crying too and how dare he still be so beautiful crying?! Who sanctioned this?</p>
<p>“-please, my dear, please, please, please tell me your name,” Roman whispered, cradling his cheeks on both sides as he wiped away Janus’ tears with his thumbs. Janus wasn’t sure how Roman could stand touching the scars on his face, but Roman didn’t seem phased at all. He didn’t hesitate in the slightest or treat the scarred skin any differently than the unmarred side.</p>
<p>“I’m... I’m Janus.”</p>
<p>Janus wasn’t sure where to look as four lights suddenly appeared, surrounding him from all directions. As the lights faded, he found himself swept up for a second time, but now in Roman’s arms as he too twirled Janus, but in the opposite direction of his brother.</p>
<p>“It’s finally you!” He cried and kissed Janus on the top of the head before setting him down.</p>
<p>Janus swayed on his feet, dizzy from spinning and just very overwhelmed. This was a lot. This day was a lot.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry!” Roman exclaimed, taking Janus’ hand in between both of his own and looking down at Janus with eyes full of remorse. “I should have asked before kissing you! Or even grabbing you at all, I was just so happy-”</p>
<p>“I-it’s okay... I’m just... this is just a lot,” Janus admitted, trying to push down his strong sense of panic. He had never had this much one-on-one social interaction... ever. Much less with his soulmates!</p>
<p>“Hey,” said the smooth voice of the one in the hood as he reached across Remus’ legs to grab ahold of Janus’ sleeve. “Breathe okay? In for four.”</p>
<p>Janus turned his attention to the soothing quiet voice, focusing on it and only it as it slowly grounded him. Lo pulled Remus’ legs away, as the hooded boy scooted forward in his seat, taking each of Janus’ hands in his own and rubbing soothing circles into both the bare skin of his right hand and the fabric of his still-gloved left hand.</p>
<p>“Hold it for seven,” he said, keeping strong and intent eye-contact. Janus wasn’t sure he could look away if he wanted to. He felt entranced. “Breathe out for eight. You’re doing great.”</p>
<p>“If it helps you feel any better Ro, I already macked on him without asking first too so-” Remus said with a big toothy grin, like the cat that got the cream.</p>
<p>“That’s not something you should be proud of Rem!” Roman said and swatted his brother on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Remus, what have we said about personal space?” The floofy one that was called Patty said.</p>
<p>“Uggggh,” Remus groaned dramatically and let himself fall backwards, as if the two laps he occupied were a fainting couch. “Roman did it tooooo!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t try to make out with him without permission! Plus, I apologized!”</p>
<p>“So did I!”</p>
<p>Their conversation continued on from there. It was always so strange to be talked about, as if you weren’t there. Still, a deep gentle voice was guiding him away from their squabble, refocusing him on the moment, on hands within his own and the sound of exaggerated breathing that was demonstrated for him to match.</p>
<p>It took a few minutes, but he started to feel as if he was regaining his bearings. Janus looked down at their joined hands and saw colors peeking out at the edges of the palm holding his. More importantly, he saw yellow, the same yellow he saw appear on Remus’ hand with his own eyes.</p>
<p>He had to know.</p>
<p>He wanted to know.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Janus asked, tugging gently at the hand that had his name inscribed against it.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to do this now; we can do it later. It’s okay to wait Janus, I promise.”</p>
<p>Janus was almost convinced, almost let it go, but he couldn’t. He had gone years believing he’d spend his life alone and now his own name apparently was written across the palms of five people.</p>
<p>Five soulmates.</p>
<p>He wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Please- I just... never expected this. I thought... I thought-”</p>
<p>“That you’d be alone,” the purple eyed stranger muttered sympathetically and in that moment he knew. They must have been like him, waking up one birthday expecting a name only to find an illegible smudge of ink instead. “I’m Virgil.”</p>
<p>His palm shined as bright purple letters defined themselves against the black and it was finally enough to be able to decipher the remaining two names still uncolored.</p>
<p>He could read Patton and Logan.</p>
<p>“It’s so nice to meet you Virgil,” Janus said, squeezing the hand still holding his. “Before today I didn’t believe you were real.”</p>
<p>He heard various laughs around him as Virgil snorted. He even heard a “mood!” somewhere behind him.</p>
<p>Janus glanced back down at his own palm again. He was determined to never see black on it ever again. He squeezed Virgil’s hand once before relinquishing it and squared his shoulders, walking over to the last two he had yet to officially met. Roman scooped his brother out of their collective grasps and deposited him against the currently unoccupied metal bench to the side of the C shape the three formed.<br/>“Hey!” Remus yelled as he was dropped.</p>
<p>“Stay still for once you absolute delinquent,” Roman said, and sat on his brothers back pretzel-style, effectively pinning him in place.</p>
<p>One of the remaining unidentified sat stark still, his hands folded in his lap, but bowed his head slightly with the barest smile touching the corners of his mouth as Janus approached. The other was shaking his leg, drumming his fingers and chewing on his lip with big nervous eyes and he looked toward Janus, like he couldn’t sit still if he wanted to. Janus fell to his knees, cautiously putting one hand on each of their legs and looking up at two curious gazes.</p>
<p>“Before today I thought I would spend the rest of my life alone, that there was no one out there for me. I didn’t have a name and now-” Janus said, cutting himself off as his voice cracked.</p>
<p>“And now you have five,” said the one in the dark blue tie.</p>
<p>Janus could only nod in return, trying to will away the need to cry again. He was never this emotional, today was just... an extra bitch on the feelings meter.</p>
<p>“I need to know.”</p>
<p>The one who had been shaking’s hands flew up and covered his mouth as he cooed out an appreciative noise. Janus waited, trying to give him time to gather his bearings.</p>
<p>“Can I hug you?” he squeaked out and Janus couldn’t hold back the smile as he nodded.</p>
<p>Immediately, hands were thrown around his neck as the life was squeezed out of him. After a few seconds though, it relaxed and he was led into a rocking motion that was reminiscent of a boat, swaying listlessly against a gentle river. After hesitating, Janus’ own arms found their way to a waist and then around a back as he pulled the humming boy closer to himself.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for several minutes and Janus wasn’t sure if it was for the his own sake or for the sake of the boy in his arms. Maybe both.</p>
<p>“I’m Patton,” he finally whispered, and Janus didn’t even bother to look down at the glow. He preferred to stay with his eyes closed, his ear leaning close enough to the pulse point of Patton’s neck to hear the beat of his heart. Still, as nimble fingers eventually tapped his shoulder, he looked up to find he still had one more person left to meet.</p>
<p>Before pulling away, Janus made sure to take a good look at the cyan that had found itself on his hand. Patton squeezed him tightly one last time before finally letting go of his grasp. Maybe it was revenge for the impromptu kisses he’s already received or maybe like the others he’d simply been lost in the moment but before pulling away completely, Janus leaned down and ghosted a kiss against Patton’s neck, causing the cute sky-eyed boy beneath him to shiver. It only made him more endearing.</p>
<p>Then he turned for he had one last person to meet. Standing up Janus found he was tall and sturdy looking. He wasn’t as broad shouldered as Roman, but he still looked strong and proportionally so. It was like every part of him was carefully curated.</p>
<p>This time, Janus knew his name.</p>
<p>Logan.</p>
<p>The only name left on his palm in perfect typed Arial.</p>
<p>“It is ironic that after struggling to read the names at all, the last of my soulmate’s names becomes more difficult to read upon its reveal,” Logan said, holding up his palm, yet it still took him a moment to understand.</p>
<p>Oh!</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>His name would have been in black before and the yellow would most definitely be more difficult to read.</p>
<p>“Do not misunderstand. I am not displeased in the slightest, I just find it a bit humorous. The black was always a glaring and ugly reminder of what I did not have.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it,” Janus muttered in return.</p>
<p>Logan’s smile grew slightly as he reached down to take Janus’ hand within his own and gently held it up as he traced over the letters he recognized as his own still in black.</p>
<p>“Would you tell me your name?” Logan asked in a murmur before leaning down and leaving a kiss on Janus’ palm unapologetically.</p>
<p>Janus’s cheeks flushed at the care but blinked as his mind went blank in confusion.</p>
<p>“But... you already...”</p>
<p>“You gave your name to Roman,” Logan whispered and tilted his head gently. “I want you to give it to me intentionally.”</p>
<p>Janus gulped, staring up at the sapphire eyes that were so intently focused on his own. “Janus. My name is Janus.”</p>
<p>“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Janus,” Logan said and bowed just slightly at the shoulders. “My name is Logan.”</p>
<p>The light shined between them as Logan still held Janus’ palm up and Janus watched the various streaks of blue in Logan’s eyes dance like light reflected through crystalline. With the deep blue lettering now situated on his hand, every trace of that ugly black smudge was finally gone from his hands.</p>
<p>He had soulmates.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t be alone.</p>
<p>“Damn, Lolo’s got more game then you Ro,” Remus snarked despite being squished underneath Roman.</p>
<p>“Shut up Rem!” Roman declared with an indignant huff.</p>
<p>“No, he’s got a point Princey,” Virgil said, chin in palm and a blush across his cheeks as he watched Logan seduce the newest member of their unit.</p>
<p>“Awww, I think you’re romantic Ro!” Patton declared reaching for Roman’s hand from his current place next to Virgil.</p>
<p>“Patton and Janus are currently my favorites and to hell with the rest of you,” Roman declared, as Remus cackled underneath him. Virgil stuck out his tongue and Logan just shot Roman a smug smirk.</p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p>Janus thought he was going to like it here but....</p>
<p>He would have the rest of his life to make absolutely sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea came from my high school math class. Our teacher used to let us bring a single note card to tests. Me and a friend started writing on the note card in different colors of pen going in different directions. It was legible if you were careful. I imagined if it was all written in the same color though it would just turn into a big scribble or stain of color.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>